medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Tira Lawford
|last_seen = |motto = Who wants to be arrested?!|age = 22}} Tira Lawford is a police officer of Rightia and one of Dregg's colleagues. History Tira was childhood friends with Polly Abbott and Dregg Moriss. Tira joined the Police force a year or two before or after Dregg did, with Polly joining with about the same deviation in time. (Assuming Dregg joined when he was 21, and that he is 26 or 27 now, that puts Tira and Polly at somewhere between 20 and 30, but not 26 and/or 27.) Personality Tira has been shown to be hot-headed, arrogant and prone to jumping to conclusions. She is also somewhat impatient. Apparently, she is too jumpy and cheerful for being in the police. In many instances she gets mad at Dregg for not agreeing with her, even though her habit to rush things is what caused him to do so in the first place. She is aware of her own hotheadedness, as shown in the ending of The Death Of A Lawyer. Tira acts as a peacemaker between Dregg and Polly, often stopping the two from bickering about pointless things. In the second part of Death Wish, it was revealed that Tira's dream was to solve a good murder mystery. Also, part of the reason she dislikes Dregg is because she is jealous of his success, and feels like she cannot catch up with him. Despite this, she and Dregg are not exactly enemies, they just enjoy teasing and making fun of each other. They do care about each other to some extent, as shown in Death Wish when Dregg was determined to free her from Draziel's mind control. However, Tira has confirmed that she has no romantic feelings toward Dregg (see below). According to Dregg, she would be more attractive if she screamed less. As this is coming from Dregg, it is most likely either sarcastic or referring to her as a person, not necessarily based on how Dregg feels. Tira has commented (though in a non-canonical episode) that she would rather "Swim in a pool full of sharks with nosebleeds" than go out with Dregg. Abilities As a trained Police Officer, Tira has quality detective, deduction and reasoning skills. As an Officer of Rightia, she has substantially less. Tira has noteworthy physical capabilities, and is a gold-medalist runner. Appearance Tira usually has an arrogant expression, matching her personality. She has long, ginger hair with a blue and white ribbon which is identical to the one that Felicia Lionheart wears, though with a different color scheme. Tira wears a yellow cloak and a shirt with a black and gray collar. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The Death Of A Lawyer A few hours after E. Vil is murdered, Tira meets Dregg outside his room. The two officers quarrel before Dregg leaves to ask Gru about his assignment. Meanwhile, Tira goes to the scene of the murder and gathers three witnesses - Vil's assistant, his neighbor, and a priest. Impatient, she waits for her support for the case - who turns out to be Dregg. When he finally arrives, she tells him to look for clues around the room while she interrogates the witnesses. After Dregg and Tira have both finished their respective jobs, Tira accuses the priest of being the murderer. However, Dregg proves her wrong, and talks to the suspects himself. After examining all the evidence, the two cops conclude that the true killer never left E. Vil's mansion. Dregg walks up to the true location of the killer, the statue in the upper left hand corner of the room, and the culprit reveals herself - Eva, a spy from Balboa. Tira and Dregg attempt an arrest, but fail. Eva escapes and Dregg notifies Gru. Later, as they are about to leave, Tira thanks Dregg for preventing her from arresting an innocent man. When he says that she would have done the same for him, Tira grins and says, "..nope!" Dregg also tries to make Tira buy him dinner as per their bet, but she leaves. The True Monster While Cayla and Dregg are talking, she barges into the room and drags Dregg out the door without him getting a chance to explain that he is sick. The two officers sprint to the scene of the crime, where Tira accidentally shoves Dregg straight into Polly. Dregg gets up and yelling at Tira, who says that they should start on the case. Polly suddenly stands up and starts yelling at both of them. Tira manages to calm him down, and asks what is going on. When Dregg says that nobody told this "kid" (Tira) he was sick, Polly says that he probably meant "old cow." Polly and Tira then get into a name-calling argument. After talking to all the soldiers, Dregg manages to calm Tira and Polly down. Polly says that they should leave, since he will take care of everything. However, Tira and Dregg realize that he isn't the incharge of the case, but just sneaked in like them. Buldark, the actual incharge, suddenly returns with the criminal, a dragon. The four discuss having a dragon as a pet, but the captain says that they will need to put it down on account of murder. The soldiers are about to take the dragon away, but just then, King Frake and Counselor Icelot arrive. Tira questions their arrival, and Polly reveals that he summoned them because he wanted a court proceeding held for the dragon. Although Buldark and Dregg think the proposal is insane, Frake agrees to it and wants it to be held this very afternoon. Afterwards, Tira leaves for the Royal Court to give Polly a piece of her mind about being his assistant. Later, Tira is present at the trial as Polly gives his long speech. When Dregg and Tride interrupt King Frake, she asks Dregg if he has had an epiphany. Tride says that he was visited by the Tomato God while unconscious. Polly is annoyed with Dregg when he makes the trial go even longer with his new evidence. Tira breaks the two up and asks Dregg why he thinks the dragon is innocent. Just then, Buldark returns with new evidence about the case. Dregg walks up to the dragon's cage and pets it, revealing that it is tame. When Dregg successfully proves that Crowal is the true murderer, she and everyone else in the courtroom are surprised and impressed. The Princess And The Grump Tira insists on tagging along to the Royal Court with Gru. They arrive just after Dregg, and show him a piece of paper believed to be related to the case. Death Wish (part 1) Tira has a brief appearance at the end where she is playing on the beach along with Gru and Polly. Special How the Grump Stole Christmas! Tira is residing in Rightia with her parents and has all her gifts and food stolen by Dregg. Tira's parents comment on how she doesn't have a boyfriend and suggest Dregg, to which Tira is greatly revolted. She also wrote a letter to Santa asking for a boyfriend. Later, she contributes to beating the very existence out of Dregg. Category:Characters Category:Officer Category:Rightia Category:DeathWish